Now and now
by Kit Marin
Summary: Admiration of the perfect opposite. Observing the power of a commanding captain.


Now and now  
>A Renji and Byakuya yaoi ficcy<br>its breif but eh.

-

Byakuya kuchiki was a perfect opposite in the redheads eyes. White skin with beautiful black hair and eyes to lay against it. He was a human yin yang symbol with a personality to match. The easiest way to describe this, is byakuyas "now".

The first kind of "now" everybody knew. This was when his eyes narrowed, his shoulders squared and another dark eyes pierced the very inner reaches of your soul making you want to wet yourself but only after doing whatever this angel of death ordered from you. Ordered. Not asked. This kind of "now" showed up almost every day. Be it for paper work or a hallow run, that kind of "now" meant "right now or you'll be useless to me and I wont spare a half a second of thought before killing you".

Of course, only renji knew the other side of that sort of "now". The growl that laced that otherwise cool voice, the way those eyes darkened and fogged with the look of uncontrollable lust. That's the kind of look that got him thrown over the others desk (resulting in a lot of paperwork that had to be rewritten) and robbed of his ability to walk without a limp for a few days.

On the other hand, there was a different kind of now that renji was CERTAIN he was the only one to ever hear (left alive that is). The white half of byakuya, the soft human beneath the soul reaper, that simply wanted to be touched rather than touching. Today he found himself, sitting beside byakuyas desk, watching those white hands flick back and forth over papers, writing what was needed of him, and dark eyes attempt to shield themselves beneath thick eyelashes from his gaze. It didn't work.

His eyes locked onto the darker ones, the ones that made most to all people flinch or shiver in fear and awe. The power in his lovers gaze was unbelievable, and he couldn't help but be affected ever single time, in some way or another. This time, the hands set on his knees tightened slightly in the effort to keep calm without breaking away from this gaze. He was hypnotized by those eyes, it was impossible not to be! When you've got that perfection with you, gazing at you, after you've seen how wonderful those cruel pale hands can be…

Renji shuddered slightly, his cheeks tinting pink because of his own thoughts. He had to admit, while he wasn't crazy about being on the bottom, byakuya DEFINETLY made it worth it. He did count himself extremily fortunate though, that he knew more than just the pleasure of being taken, he had been given the honor of taking as well. And today, luck was shining on him.

The pencil was set down with a soft click, those dark eyes cast down long enough to glance at the paper then looked up at him again, shining behind those thick eyelashes, beconing to him, luring him in without a word needed, but still the soft lips parted, whispering gently into the air "renji…". Usually, that would be more than enough to work for him, but today he decided to play dumb for the whole fifteen seconds that his control would hold out. He tilted his head slightly and mumbled a soft "yeah?".

Byakuya seemed to pause a moment, struggling with his pride and the thought of just giving up on what he wanted and making renji his uke for not taking the bait on the first try…but instead he wiggled a come hither finger at the redhead then latched onto the white wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Renji smirked at this movement and looked down at his parter, stunned by what he saw, his smirk vanishing as quickly as it had come.

Kuchiki, the fearsome captain and powerful soul reaper was blushing and giving the most…delicious needy look in the word, dark eyes foggy and twinkling, his lips puffed out just a little bit, black strands of hair cradeling the angelic pale face. This was more than enough to get byakuya the freaking moon if he ordered it but instead he left it to one word. It was a tiny whisper that shook with need, his fingers tugging downward slightly on the material he held, watching renjis control snap so easily under the movement and tone.

"…now…"

Byakuya was a perfect opposite, black and white.


End file.
